


Valentine's Valentines

by crabmoney3



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Ascension, F/F, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, i just care them a lot ok, los angelei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoney3/pseuds/crabmoney3
Summary: Valentine Games has never enjoyed the amount of fans who send him gifts for "his day." It's even worse once the Crabs ascend and the one person he'd like to spend the day with is Up. But much to his surprise, instead of another delivery he's greeted by the familiar face of Sutton Dreamy, here from Hawaii to try and make his day just a little bit better.
Relationships: Sutton Dreamy & Valentine Games, Sutton Dreamy/Parker Parra, Valentine Games/Pedro Davids
Kudos: 15





	Valentine's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> a little crabs lore context that will be relevant: yurts trunbo is the groundskeeper/janitor for the crabitat and he is great

Valentine’s Valentines

by crabmoney3

He hears the knock on his door and drags himself up off the couch in his overpriced Los Angelei apartment. It’s probably another gift basket he didn’t ask for. He sighs as he opens the door, expecting to see a postman and have to sign for a delivery of some sort. Who he actually sees surprises him.

“Sutton?”

“Hey, Val,” the woman in his doorway replies. She’s smiling softly, pizza in one hand and bottle of wine in the other. “I thought you could use a visit.”

Sutton Dreamy, former Baltimore Crab and current Hawaii Friday, steps into Val Games’ apartment before he can say anything else. She takes a look around the minimalist apartment with edible arrangements and chocolate boxes and rose bouquets scattered haphazardly across the floor near the entrance before putting the pizza and wine down on the little gray coffee table.

“Happy Valen—”

“Don’t,” Val says, cutting her off.

“What, not a big fan of having your very own holiday?”

“Not particularly, no.”

Sutton picks up one of the gift baskets. “Who’s this one from?” she asks.

“Some fan,” Val sighs. “It’s always some fan.”

”Tell me about it. The fan mail gets worse around this time of year for me, too. We’re just so hot it’s a curse,” Sutton says. She means it; she really does get a spike in creepy fan love letters and unsolicited chocolate covered fruit displays around Valentine’s Day. You’d get used to it, too, if you’d been voted Blaseball’s Sexiest Player eleven seasons in a row.

“Did you really fly all the way here from Hawaii to tell me that?” Val asks.

“It takes the same amount of time as flying from Baltimore. Hey, where do you keep your wine glasses? You know, the pretty ones with the pink tint and the gold rim?”

“Sutton. Seriously.”

She starts rooting around in his kitchen until she finds the glasses. “Here we are!” Dreamy comes back over and settles herself into the couch, uncorking the wine and pouring each of them a glass. She offers one to Valentine. “Come on, Val. Just take it.”

He does, and sits on the couch next to her, quietly sipping on the red wine. It needs more time to open up; it’s still too bitter at the moment, but Val can taste hints of chocolate and raspberry that should become more clear over the tart tannins and sediment as the glass begins to breathe.

“Have you eaten yet today?” Sutton asks.

“No. I’m not really hungry.”

She rolls her eyes. “I figured you’d say that. Here, eat.” She opens the pizza box and practically force feeds Valentine a slice, the cheese pull so hot and sticky strings are still stretching off the box. Val laughs a little and takes the slice out of her hand so she stops smearing grease dangerously close to his heart-shaped glasses.

“Okay, okay. I’ll eat.” He takes a bite. It’s good. He hadn’t realized how empty his stomach had been. All those chocolates, and he hadn’t had a single one. “How’d you know I hadn’t eaten?”

Sutton looks down at her wine glass, tracing her finger lightly in circles around the rim until it begins to sing a sad and lonely tune. “It’s our first Valentine’s without our people.”

“Our people?”

“The people we love. Parker. Pedro. Our people.”

Valentine’s caught off guard. He hadn’t thought about Sutton and Parker in quite some time, but mostly, he was surprised. “You knew about Pedro and I?”

It’s just oblivious and naïve enough that Sutton bursts out laughing. “Yes, Val. I knew about you and Pedro. Everyone knew about you and Pedro except for… well, you and Pedro.”

Val sips his wine. It’s sweeter now. Has more depth. “I suppose you might have a point, there.” He always wondered if the others could tell. He never let them read his letters to Pedro, and he knows his friend kept the letters locked near to his heart as well. They’d been writing to each other for so long. There were entire lifetimes in those letters, shared deliberately and gently with each other over years and years of penmanship and care.

“I figure both of us could benefit from being together today. It’s hard to be getting valentines from everyone but the person you want one from. Must feel even more like the universe is laughing at you when it’s your name, too.”

Valentine tops off her glass. “You would certainly be correct.”

The two sit in a comfortable silence, eating pizza and sipping wine, no sound but that of Los Angelei moving around them outside. It’s not until the box is halfway empty that Val notices Sutton’s hair has tinted blue and he can see the tiniest sparkles gathering at the corners of her eyes. He puts a hand on her shoulder and pats softly in circles.

“I really miss her, Val.”

“I know what you mean.”

She wipes at her eyes a bit. “Seriously. You’ve got it worse. You’ve known Pedro since what, high school?”

“Since we were seven.”

“Jlesus.”

“Yeah.”

“And you wrote letters for that long?”

Valentine nods and refills his glass. “Always did. I still do.”

Sutton’s eyes widen and she practically perches herself on the couch cushion. “You do? Does Pedro get them?”

He takes a sip. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I leave them at the telescope. Stamps and everything. All of the other offerings stay in place usually, but sometimes the letters are gone. I don’t know if it’s Yurts putting them somewhere safe for later or not but… I like to think maybe he’s receiving them.”

“How do you know Yurts would keep them safe?”

It takes a moment for Valentine to choose his words. He takes a deep breath. “He saved a letter Pedro wrote me but never sent. He, ah, wrote it when he was unstable. Just in case. Yurts sent it to me after the ascension. That’s how I found out Pedro felt the same.”

“Oh, Val… I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay. It’s like Tennyson said: ‘Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.’ At least now I know.” Sutton thinks on this for a moment.

“Hey, Val?” she asks.

“Yes?”

“Do… do you think if I wrote Parker a letter, she’d see it?”

Valentine smiles and clinks his glass against hers. “It can’t hurt to try.” Sutton smiles back and pulls her friend into a hug, tight and comforting and warm, and Val is overwhelmingly grateful to know someone like Sutton who not only understands the loss he feels but is caring and considerate enough to fly across an ocean to be at his side. They both cry, just a bit, but neither of them points it out. They don’t need to. They simply hold each other and support each other until there’s another knock at Val’s door.

“Really?” Valentine groans. Sutton laughs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll sign for this one. It doesn’t suck as much when it’s not for me.”

She goes to the door and comes back with a little pink box. He can see the condensation on the white ribbon wrapped around it from being kept in some sort of chiller. Sutton has a grin on her face.

“Chocolate covered strawberries,” she says. “I think I could go for one of these. How about you?”

Dreamy doesn’t wait for an answer before handing Val a big one, dipped in milk chocolate with a shimmery white chocolate drizzle. She takes one that’s solid dark chocolate. They each take a bite, and the cold chocolate crunches and crumbles, chunks falling everywhere as strawberry juices dribbles down their chins and sticks to their hands. There is no elegant way to eat a chocolate covered strawberry. The two of them laugh while they continue trying and failing to eat the strawberries without mess.

Valentine thinks how he will write about this in his next letter to Pedro.

Sutton thinks how she will write about this in her first letter to Parker.

But for now, they do not write. The friends eat strawberries, and candies, and drink wine, and they remember just how much love there still is in their world.


End file.
